


Flirting With Santa

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rhys gets dared to flirt with the Santa at the mall, Roleplay, things get serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys gets dared to flirt with the mall Santa, which he does. And then some.





	Flirting With Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Some holiday rhack for ya!

Rhys did not know why he was there. On the other side of the fence, in the crowd of the mall, stood Vaughn and Yvette, watching. Their mischievous grins spread wide.

If only Rhys didn't need the money. He had waited until he was the last one in line before the mall Santa's lunch break. That way he could flirt freely without worrying about children. He'd taken the bet to sit on Santa's lap and the money he got from it would be used to get those assholes a Christmas present.

“You're next.”

Rhys, his stomach in jitters, stepped up to the Santa.

“Hohoho!” He said cheerfully, his eyes suspicious. “And what would  _ you _ like for Christmas?”

Rhys sat down across Santa's lap, crossing his legs and wrapping his arms delicately around Santa's neck. “Thank you for asking!” Rhys said lightly, his smile wide and charming. “I want a boyfriend, Santa!” Rhys rubbed Santa's arm, feeling the surprisingly strong muscles underneath. “Oooo, someone strong with this kind of definition.” Rhys smiled, getting into this dare. “I bet you’re really strong, huh?”

“Are you serious, kid?” Santa asked.

“Oh, I'm  _ not _ a kid!  And I'm  _ very _ serious.” Rhys played with Santa's top button. “You seem like a handsome man, Santa, are you?” His eyes looked into the man's eyes hidden between the fake beard and hat.

The man was silent for a moment before smirking. “You bet, Pumpkin. I'm  _ all _ kinds of handsome.”

Rhys giggled. “And strong?

The man laughed and snaked an arm under Rhys’ legs and held him, lifting him off his lap to show his strength. He sat Rhys back down.

“Oh, wow! You're amazing!” Rhys cooed, his cheeks turning pink with excitement, holding on tightly to Santa.

“I am very awesome.  _ Everything _ about me is awesome!” Rhys caught the naughty glint in his eyes. Santa’s hand lazily rested at the small of Rhys’ back.

Rhys smiled wide, flushing delightfully. “Oh, I bet! I bet under all these clothes you’re just as delicious as the cookies I leave out for you every year.”

“Even better, cupcake.”

Giggling once more, Rhys patted the Santa’s chest. “So, tell me, Santa, baby. Is there a Mrs. or Mr. Clause?”

Rhys watched the man’s grin widen under the fake beard. “Just me, snowflake.”

Biting his lip, Rhys played with a button on the man’s suit. He wasn’t sure when he’d stopped playing the flirt and had become one, but there was something about the man’s energy and the hidden muscle under the costume that had Rhys wondering and genuinely flirting. Rhys could only see his eyes and nose, but there was something attractive in that tiny amount of space that captured Rhys.

Santa rested his hand on Rhys’ thigh lightly, catching Rhys’ attention and sending a wonderful shiver through him. Santa’s eyes were intense, hungry and sparkling. “Ya know, I am taking a break after you leave…” Santa whispered to Rhys.

Rhys giggled and slowly slid off his lap to join his friends. They swarmed him “What’d he say?”

Rhys shrugged.

* * *

Jack had no idea what had possessed him to tell the guy something like that. He chewed his sandwich thoughtfully, his fake stomach on the table next to him. Guess he’d been so caught up, it had just happened, but… Surely he wouldn’t show up around the back, where no one ever went, for some fun.

Nevertheless, when he finished his food, he went out there like he always did. It was his spot, after all, no one would suspect him. He leaned against the wall, breathing in the cold, crisp air, certain the guy wasn’t gonna show.

“Uhm…” a voice said. The guy peaked around the corner, he smiled nervously. “Hi…”

Jack’s brows rose. “You actually showed, wasn’t sure you would.”

Rhys giggled. “Neither was I…” He stood next to Jack, his hands in his pockets, a nice, pink flush on his cheeks.

“What about your friends?”

“I said I had to shop for their presents… They went home…”

Jack’s smirk widened. “What’s your name?”

“Rhys…”

Jack moved, leaning into Rhys, caging him against the wall. “Well, Rhys, Santa Jack’s seen you on the naughty list, but if you do a little something for me, I can be convinced to move you to the nice list.”

Rhys smiled and laughed quietly. “Oh, Santa! I’ll do just about anything to get on the nice list!”

Jack pointed to the ground. “Let’s get acquainted, shall we? Show Santa how much you want on the nice list.”

It was a wonderful surprise when Rhys, biting his lip, nodded and knelt onto the cold ground. He unzipped Jack’s costume and reached in, taking a hold of Jack’s beginning erection. Rhys pulled it out, stroking it, gasping. “Santa! You’re so big!” He leaned forward, running his tongue the length of his cock.

Jack threw his head back, hissing. “Oh, yeah, you’re really making Santa Jack happy, Rhysie.”

He giggled, sucking Jack into his mouth eagerly, feeling Jack swell in his mouth. His head bobbed, the soft suckling a very pleasant sound to Jack’s ears. Jack pressed into Rhys, fully enjoying his mouth. Rhys kept his head still as Jack began thrust into Rhys’ mouth, reading each other’s movement.

“Fuck, pumpkin,” he whispered.

Rhys moaned, his eyes looking up at Jack. When Jack saw this, he groaned, thrusting deep, testing how much the kid could take. He took it and even moaned louder, driving Jack crazy. Rhys took over again, gripping Jack’s shaft, pumping his hand and mouth fervently.

Jack could barely stand it. He motioned for Rhys to stop and stand up. Rhys complied, wiping his mouth and smiling wide. “Am I doing good, Santa Jack? I really,  _ really _ haven’t been that naughty this year, honest!”

Pressing against him, Jack kissed him hard, their tongues dancing around each other. Jack smiled at him. “Rhysie, you’re making Santa’s day a thousand times better. You’re halfway there.”

“Tell me what to do!” he said eagerly, his hands exploring up Jack’s suit, feeling his toned muscles.

A hungry smirk playing at his lips. “Well, your cute, little mouth was delicious, but Santa needs a little more. Why don’t you turn around and let Santa see that wonderful ass?”

“Oh, Santa! Are you sure?”

Jack kissed him, pressing his hand against Rhys’ hard cock. The man moaned against Jack’s lips, bucking his hips forward.

Rhys turned and pressed his hands and face against the wall, turning to look at Jack. He pressed his hips out. “How’s this, Santa?”

“Perfect!” Jack smiled. He undid Rhys’ tight jeans and slid them over that ass. That wonderful, hot ass Jack had watched walk away. He rubbed his hands over it. “Fuck, this ass is gorgeous.” He pulled both cheeks open and peered in. “Mmm, Santa loves what he sees, Rhysie.” He pressed a thumb against Rhys’ ass, making him gasp.

“That feels  _ so _ good Santa!” He bit his lip and pushed his ass out further.

“I’m about to make it feel a lot better, cupcake.” Jack squared up against Rhys and pressed himself in. Rhys groaned, gasping when Jack was fully in. Jack thrust into him, drawing sinful pants from Rhys.

“S-Santa! Oh, this is better than I could ever-” Rhys was cut off as he moaned.

“Tell Santa what you want, pumpkin.”

“Fuck, fuck me harder, Santa! Use me with your huge cock!”

“Oh, hoho! Such naughty words!” Jack smacked Rhys’ ass hard, the cold air stinging and turning it even more red than normal. 

Rhys jumped, but moaned. “Please! I’ve been naughty and need to be punished!”

Jack smacked it until his hand stung, making Rhys’ ass even more red. “You have been extremely naughty, and if I wasn’t such a nice, forgiving Santa, you’d stay on the naughty list every year.” He switched ass cheeks, hitting it hard.

“Ooo! Santa, it feels so good! I think… I’m gonna cum!”

“Play with yourself.” Jack pulled out of Rhys and took a step back. “Santa wants to see you make yourself cum. Get on your knees and fuck yourself.”

Immediately, Rhys knelt down and wrapped his hands around his cock. He sucked heavily on two fingers and then reached behind him to push them in his ass. He moaned, pumping his fingers in and out, balancing on his knees.

“Fuck, that’s making Santa so hot.” Jack stroked his own cock. He knelt down as well, shoving his dick into Rhys’ mouth. “Oh, yeah, this is what Santa needs.”

Rhys moaned, holding himself up with his core muscles as he fucked his ass and stroked his dick. Jack fucked his mouth, hard and fast, holding onto his head for better grip. He could hear Rhys gagging as Jack thrust deep in his hot, wet mouth.

Jack wet his own fingers and reach over to swipe Rhys’ away. He fingered Rhys fast, his dick pressed against Rhys’ throat. Rhys, able to lean on a hand, moaned louder, bobbing his head around Jack’s cock. Jack shoved deep in Rhys, making him choke. “I said I wanted to see you cum, cupcake.”

Rhys’ hand sped up, stroking himself and bucking his hips, his seed spilling onto the ground.

“There we go, that’s what Santa likes.” Jack retracted his fingers, slapping Rhys’ ass harder than ever. The smack echoed off the surrounding walls. “You’re such a good boy, Rhysie.” He took a fistfull of Rhys’ hair and returned to fucking his mouth.

Rhys stared at Jack, his eyes glazed, lids heavy. Jack reached into his back pocket and snapped a picture. “Oh yeah, Santa’s gonna remember this.”

Pocketing his phone again, Jack dug in, using Rhys’ mouth however he wanted until he finally came, squirting against the back of Rhys’ throat. He felt Rhys swallow and suck greedily, a low, needy moan vibrating from him. He waited for Jack to pull away before sitting up and wiping the drool from his mouth.

“Shit, sweetheart, you really want on the nice list, don’t chya?” Jack was gentle as he tucked his cock away. It was incredibly sensitive.

Rhys smiled, his jeans still bunched at his knees. “Am I on the nice list, Santa?”

Jack took a hold of Rhys’ jaw and pulled him for a kiss on chapped lips. “Yeah, Rhysie, I’ll put you on the nice list this year, but we’ll have to see about next year.”

Smiling wide and goofy, Rhys giggled. “Thank you, Santa!” He extended to hug Jack, kissing him. “I’ll come back every year if I have to!”

Jack’s hands rested lazily on the curve of Rhys’ back. “Santa would like that.” Jack reached around Rhys to the phone in his pocket and put down his information under “Santa Jack” and then copied Rhys into his own phone. “Now, if Santa needs convincing again at some random point, you’ll come and convince me, right?”

Rhys’ smile widened, his eyes growing dark and lusty. “I’ll do just about anything to stay on the nice list, Santa.”

Jack smacked Rhys’ jaw lightly. “Good. That’s a good boy. Santa needs compensation for breaking the rules and keeping you on the nice list.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
